Not For A Second
by The Shadow of Nothingness
Summary: He left for two years, and now he's back. He'll never let her go again. Not for a second. (DylanXLily, ONESHOT)


"No, Lily, please stop crying," Dylan tried to wipe away Lily's tears but she held his hands, and the rain was soaking the both of them anyway. "I hate it when you cry,"

"Then don't leave!" Lily pleaded. Dylan was leaving to a big Art-College-Tour thing, which meant he'd be away for two years. Two years without talking to Lily or even seeing her. Lily couldn't stand it. The biggest problem was, that the two year tour was only a trial for Dylan. If the Art College liked him enough, and his work got enough praises, Dylan would be accepted to stay touring and creating art as a permanent job in the art industry.

"Lily, I don't want to go, but you know how big this is for me. I can't turn in down!" Dylan was so, so torn. His Dad was sitting in the car behind them, waiting for Dylan to hurry his goodbyes to get the boy to the airport for the College Tour, but Lily was here and she was heartbroken that he was leaving. FOR TWO YEARS.

"But what if you get accepted? What if you don't come back?" Lily cried. She wanted Dylan to be happy, but him being gone would ruin her.

"That doesn't matter. Besides, if I don't come back then your gonna…" Dylan swallowed. "You're gonna meet a new guy, a-and your gonna love him and one day when you're all grown up you're gonna get married and you'll dance to your favorite songs every night, and your gonna have kids and you're gonna grow up and be perfect, okay?"

Dylan was trying not to cry every time he looked at Lily's face. The rain was soaking the both of them, so her tears were close to invisible, but the hurt on her face was a beacon through the water droplets.

"No!" Lily cried out. "No, I don't want to meet another guy, Dylan! I want to grow up with you and I want to fight with you, and then make up with you, and I don't want to have kids or get married! Not if you're not there…" Lily looked away from Dylan. "Not unless the kids are calling you…" Lily couldn't continue and cried into Dylan's shoulder.

The two of them both new what she was going to say, but the word 'Daddy' didn't need to be said in this situation.

"Look, Lily, I promise Ill come back, okay?" Dylan looked at her, shaking. "In two years, whether I'm accepted or not, I'm coming straight back here. I promise Ill come back, but only if you wait for me."

Lily smiled a shaking smile through her tears. "Really?"

"Of course, Ill come back, I promise. But you HAVE to wait for me. Don't give up hope, no other guys, okay?" he asked, pulling Lily closer to him.

Lily nodded. "I promise. But you had better come back!"

Dylan chuckled through the lump in his throat. "Of course I will!"

There was an obnoxious honk of a car behind them. Dylan looked back to the car and then to Lily. "Okay, Lily, I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Come back!" Lily yelled after him as Dylan ran to the car. Dylan smiled as he opened the door, using his body to shield the interior from the rain.

"Wait for me!" he called back as he stepped into the car, and drove off. Lily laughed with new hope and waved him off. She shivered in the rain and quickly ran back inside to change.

TWO YEARS LATER

Lily sat up in her bed as she woke up. She didn't even realize what the day was as she walked around getting ready for the day. The park wasn't open today, so there wasn't too much to do. Lily got changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and was about to walk out of the house to get to feeding the animals when she caught site of the calendar.

Today's date was circled with 'Dylan' written in the circle.

Lily dropped her bag and squealed with joy, checking her watch. If she worked extra hard, she could get her measly jobs done and then wait for Dylan, whenever he may come home.

Lily picked her bag back up and raced outside, zooming past Kelly and Ben straight towards her first job. Kelly barely managed to catch her bag of seeds when Lily accidently knocked them out of Kelly's hands. Ben chuckled when Kelly looked up at him in confusion.

"Dylan's coming home today." Four short words explained it all.

Within a couple of hours, Lily was just about finished her last job, and she was exhausted. The thought of Dylan kept her going, but she was covered in sweat and animal scents, and she was dead tired from going so fast. Lily finished and looked down at herself.

"Okay, shower may be needed," she grumbled to herself. She went to the house and ran up to the bathroom.

Once Lily had finished her shower, and was dressed, she walked down and out of the house, tying her wet hair up in a ponytail. She was so exited, so nervous, and so hyper all at the same time. She so desperately wanted Dylan home and in her arms, but a million thoughts kept racing through her head.

What if he broke his promise? What if he met somebody? What if they didn't let him come home? What if something went wrong? What if the plane crashed?

Lily kept stressing over so many things, imagining several scenario's of Dylan coming home, she barely noticed the familiar sound of car tires over gravel road rolling up. Lily looked up to see Dylan stepping out of a taxi, carrying a large suitcase and backpack with him. The blonde barely let Dylan pay the taxi before jumping onto him, embracing him in a well-earned hug.

The both of them had changed a bit in two years.

Dylan's hair was a little bit longer, and he was definitely taller, surpassing Lily's height by about two inches. His smile was wider, but he was definitely tired from the two years. Lily could tell he had just been drawing by the black smudges on his fingers and hands.

Lily hadn't grown taller, but her figure itself had filled out a little. She was still as thin as ever, but her chest had filled out, and her long legs now gaining a little curve. Lily's hair was still long and wavy and still dazzling blonde. The sparkle was still in her eyes and right now her smile was wider than ever.

The two stared at each other for a short while before Dylan leaned down and captured Lily's lips in a kiss. Lily kissed him back, quite happily, only breaking away to breathe. Dylan was smiling against her lips, so happy to hold the girl close to him. Lily was doing the exact same thing, ecstatic that Dylan was HERE and Dylan was HOLDING HER and KISSING HER.

They finally puled back and Dylan pulled Lily closer into a hug again. "I am never leaving your side again," he whispered softly. Lily somehow smiled even brighter than before and hugged him closer.

"I love you…" she whispered softly. Dylan's eyes widened and he blinked a little before smiling and whispering the words back, muffled against her neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Dylan chanted, all too happy to have Lily again. The girl pulled back and kissed Dylan again.

"Okay, I'm hogging you now. I'm sure you want to say hi to your family and the others," Lily looked down and began to walk away, her hand still clenching Dylan's. Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Screw them." He said the words simply with a smirk on his face before he twirled Lily back to him and kissed her again.

"Lily, I love my family, but my biggest regret in life was leaving you here for two years, I'm not leaving you for one more second. Like it or not your stuck with me," Dylan smirked as he stared into her eyes, mesmerized by the colour. Lily smiled widely.

"I like it."

* * *

**. .**  
**)-(**

**So... Yeah... Sorry world.**


End file.
